one year later
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ada masalah pada negaranya. Dan Emma meninggalkannya. {canon}


**one year later**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium. **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : canon, modern days setting.

 _(Ada masalah pada negaranya. Dan Emma meninggalkannya.)_

* * *

"Antonio." Ludwig memanggil, sedikit berat namun dia mencoba menampilkan wajah tegas. Ada Francis dan Arthur di balik punggungnya, dan Alfred ada di tempat yang agak ke sudut, mungkin tak terlalu diperhatikan oleh para delegasi yang telah membubarkan diri.

"Ah, yaa?" Antonio tak membaca suasana yang tersusun rapi menjadi sebuah pertanda itu. Dengan santainya dia menghampiri Ludwig sambil menggerak-gerakkan dasi merahnya. "Ada apa?"

Ludwig menghempaskan sekumpulan kertas ke meja. Tak terlalu keras memang, tetapi cukup untuk menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang masih membereskan peralatan dan perlengkapan mereka. Toris dan Eduard, misalnya, namun mereka tak terlalu memerhatikan dan menganggapnya hal besar. Lalu Ludwig melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengantonginya. Ia menutup mata sambil menarik napas, "Kau sudah memikirkan beberapa hal untuk kebaikan negaramu sendiri?"

"Eh—memangnya ada apa?"

Ludwig menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak. Bagaimanapun juga, orang ini jauh lebih tua darinya. Dan tidak seorang pun di antara ketiga orang di belakangnya yang mau menangani seandainya Antonio marah sebelum maksud pembicaraan ini dibuka.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Ludwig?" Emma memutuskan untuk angkat bicara dari belakang Antonio. Tak ada dari keempat orang itu yang sadar Emma bertahan di sana sambil memeluk _clear file_ -nya yang sangat tebal nyaris tak bisa ditutup algi.

"Kaubisa pulang duluan, Nona Emma," Ludwig mengangguk.

Emma bergeming. Tapi Ludwig nampaknya telah kembali pada Antonio.

"Tolong jangan buat kami tambah resah dengan kekhawatiran adanya Herakles kedua di Eropa. Resesi yang belum sembuh juga, hutang luar negeri yang masih besar, dan belum adanya pengurangan hutang di sektor pemerintah dan swasta—belum lagi soal sektor perbankan yang butuh penguatan."

"Berikut pula sektor keuangan," Arthur berjalan menuju jendela, tangan tersilang di depan dada, "lalu jangan lupakan tingkat pengangguran. Profitabilitas bank juga rendah. Dan sektor bisnis yang masih terlalu terfragmentasi. Sektor kecil yang tingkat produktivitasnya rendah ada banyak, namun perusahaan besar dan menengah hanya sedikit."

"Kurasa aku tidak perlu mendiktemu dengan lebih banyak laporan lagi."

Antonio masih terlihat santai, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku, "Semua orang berbuat kesalahan. Semua orang kinerjanya menurun dalam kurun waktu tertentu, kita tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang selalu menanjak, apalagi negara yang merupakan kesadaran kolektif—"

"Ini keberapa kalinya kami memperingatkanmu? Lebih produktiflah terutama dalam menyumbangkan pikiran untuk bos-bosmu," Ludwig ingin memberi penekanan, namun ketika dia melihat kakaknya menunggui dan memandanginya dari bingkai pintu, ia tahu kapan harus menahan diri.

"Ya seperti yang kukatakan, semua orang pernah salah dan tidak setiap saat kau mengharapkan seseorang untuk berlari, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau pernah berlari lagi semenjak kau kehilangan koloni-kolonimu?" Arthur mendeliknya. "Kami mengharapkan hal besar dari penguasa abad pertengahan sepertimu, Antonio."

Arthur—seperti sebuah rivalitas masa lampau yang tak pernah menemukan akhirnya—membuat Antonio sempat mengepalkan tangannya sebentar namun dia dengan cepat berlega hati karena Emma meletakkan tangannya di bahunya.

"Dan berapa kali harus kutegaskan," Arthur masih melirik, namun dengan tambahan senyum miring saat ini, "pacarmu adalah negara maju. Ibukota Uni Eropa. Maju dalam berbagai aspek dan sektor. Apa itu tidak mendatangkan manfaat untukmu? Apa itu tidak cukup memberimu motivasi untuk setidaknya berusaha lebih banyak lagi dan mengurangi porsi tidur siangmu?"

"Jangan libatkan Emma—"

"'Tonio," Emma mencengkeram bahu Antonio lalu menahannya yang sudah bergerak maju, nyaris menabrak bahu Ludwig untuk menyerang Arthur. "Ini adalah tempat untuk saling membantu dan memperbaiki satu sama lain. Bukan untuk berkelahi. Arthur, tolong maklumi keadaannya."

Ludwig mengakhiri, sadar bahwa dialah yang membawa suasana seperti ini ke tengah-tengah mereka, "Kami selalu bersedia membantumu. Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin—kita semua adalah Eropa. Kuharap kau melebihi ekspektasi kami."

Antonio mendecakkan lidah. Ia membuang muka sebentar, tangan Emma yang masih berada di bahunya membuatnya menarik napas. Dia menghabiskan waktu sekian detik untuk menekan dirinya sendiri. "Terima kasih," begitu cepat dan serak, lalu ia berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

Emma menyusulnya setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum risih pada keempat rekannya.

* * *

Antonio menyetir sendiri mengelilingi Madrid malam itu. Feliciano berkata bahwa dia akan berkunjung untuk sebuah acara resmi, tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya untuk sementara dan berusaha melupakan jadwal kedatangan pesawat malam ini.

Ia memerhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi di balik kaca mobilnya, mobil yang bergerak perlahan membelah jalanan yang masih basah karena hujan yang begitu deras di akhir musim gugur cukup membuat seisi kota senyap sesaat.

Gedung-gedung itu berganti menjadi kastil-kastil dan rumah bangsawan yang pernah ia saksikan di suatu tahap kehidupannya, jauh di masa lampau, yang membuatnya berhenti sesaat di bawah sebuah lampu jalanan yang meredup.

Ke mana perginya semua bagian dari masa lalu yang jaya itu? Suatu waktu dia punya nama, nama itu terjaga sampai saat ini—banyak yang mengenalnya sebagai sebuah entitas besar—namun tidak dengan cahayanya.

Ke mana cahaya itu?

Ketika puing-puing masa lalu yang telah hambur terserak sudah susah untuk dikumpulkan kembali?

* * *

Antonio menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen-dokumen laporan yang dikumpulkan di markas besar _World Tourism Organization_ yang berlokasi di jantung negaranya, dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat banyak perkembangan terpantau melalui laporan-laporan tersebut. Banyak negara tropis yang memberikan asesmen menjanjikan dan untuk sekali dalam sekian lama, dia merasa bangga bisa melihat perkembangan baik terjadi di atas tangannya sendiri—walau ia tak yakin tangannya pantas menerima sesuatu yang tak diusahakannya sendiri itu.

"Tuan Antonio," seorang staf menyapanya dengan suara rendah dari belakang. "Maaf, ini memang di luar urusan kantor kita—tetapi saat di markas besar di Amerika sana, Tuan Alfred dan Tuan Ludwig meminta agar aku menyampaikan ini."

"Ooh, terima kasih," Antonio membalasnya dengan senyuman pula. "Silahkan teruskan pekerjaanmu."

Antonio mengembalikan tumpukan laporan yang barusan ia kaji dengan kilat, lalu menyudutkan diri.

Baru membacanya cepat untuk mengetahui apa maksud dokumen, Antonio langsung menutupnya lagi dan kehilangan asa untuk tetap berada di ruangan dan meneruskan hal yang membuatnya tersenyum. Dia meninggalkan dokumen itu di ruangan pribadinya dan dia keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun pada siapapun yang memandanginya di sepanjang koridor atau di dalam lift.

Bagaimana tidak?

Dokumen laporan pengamat swasta Amerika. Yang, memang sungguh tak memburukkan negaranya, memberikan indikasi bahwa mereka semua, para penuntutnya sebelumnya, masih menegaskan soal profitabilitas bank yang masih di bawah ekspektasi mereka, dan resesi yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

* * *

Berita tentang dokumen itu sampai kepada Emma karena Francis yang kebetulan bertandang ke kantor Uni Eropa di Brussels-nya memiliki kopi laporan itu, yang mana Francis dengan sengaja menunjukkannya.

Memang nadanya bercanda, dan dikatakan bersamaan dengan hadirnya dua cangkir kopi kekinian hangat di dalam ruangan yang sejuk dan dengan kado sekotak maccaron yang legit manisnya. Tetapi Emma menganggap serius perkataan Francis sampai-sampai dia memiliki jam tidur yang sedikit bergeser malam harinya.

"Kau pacarnya, perempuan yang punya posisi tinggi di Uni Eropa, apalagi Eropa secara umum, lalu dia di sisi yang agak jauh darimu. Kalian seperti Putri Jasmin dan Aladdin saja, ha ha ha~"

Tak semua kata-kata Francis bisa ditelan utuh secara langsung, memang, karena dia punya kerumitan dalam sifatnya yang kadang terbaca bijak, tak jarang humoris, dan sesekali serius nan filosofis itu—dan di saat inilah Emma bingung harus menganggap kalimat itu sebagai kategori yang mana.

Memang, sebagai representasi, mereka tak bisa dijadikan andalan utama untuk sebuah revolusi besar dan perbaikan kilat, tapi Emma merenungi—barangkali Antonio hanya kurang berusaha dalam bekerja bersama orang-orang teratas Spanyol. Kurang aktif. Kurang banyak kontribusinya. Terlalu menikmati libur. Dan barangkali dirinya sendiri juga merupakan salah satu faktor penyumbang alasan mengapa Antonio kurang produktif.

Dan terutama, dia sadar, penekanan dari sekitar dengan membawa-bawa dirinya adalah lebih buruk untuk Antonio.

Dia secara tak langsung juga menjadi beban lain.

Emma mulai resah dan tiba-tiba ia ingin menelepon Antonio dan menghabiskan seluruh pikirannya tentang ini begitu saja—namun tidak, tidak, dia memutuskan untuk menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Karena hal yang dilakukan secara gegabah dan terburu-buru hanya akan merusak tatanan yang rapi lebih buruk dari yang dibayangkan.

Emma butuh dua keping obat tidur agar bisa menutup matanya malam itu.

.

* * *

.

"Emma, kau—" Antonio kemudian berdecak, satu tangan mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu dia menatap mata Emma sekali lagi. "Tidak, aku mengatakan sekali lagi, tidak."

"Tapi kau terbebani dengan ini, Antonio," Emma mengeraskan suaranya, membuat Antonio kembali bersandar pada birai yang entah mengapa semakin lama semakin dingin saja mengecup punggungnya.

"Tidak."

"Demi kebaikanmu."

"Tetap tidak."

"Aku membuatmu lambat berkembang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi karena kau terus-terusan ditekan oleh mereka. Dan kaupikir cuma kau yang merasa berat setelah kau merasa tidak mampu memenuhi keinginan mereka? Aku juga! Karena itulah aku memutuskan ini; tolong, Antonio—tolong, katakan kata _putus_ itu, agar aku tidak merasa makin bersalah karena telah membuatmu terbebani dengan kalimat bahwa, _pacarmu adalah orang hebat, kenapa kau tak bisa?_ —" Emma mengulum sudut bibirnya, tangannya bermain gelisah di kedua bahu Antonio yang digenggamnya.

"Kalau hanya kalimat itu yang membuatku terbebani, kau salah," Antonio meletakkan gelas _cocktail_ yang sudah terlupakan faedahnya ke atas meja di balkon yang remang itu. "Ada banyak faktor lain dan aku tak pernah memikirkan itu!"

Emma memerhatikan mimik Antonio lalu menuduhnya, "Bohong." kedutan pada ujung mata dan bibir serta bergeraknya alis Antonio membuatnya yakin lalu mencengkeram bahu Antonio lagi, "Hanya sementara, Antonio, lakukan itu untuk dirimu juga dan setelahnya—kita bisa kembali lagi jika kau bersedia ..."

Antonio mendesah gusar. Emma mendesak dengan pandangannya.

"Aku memberimu waktu untuk lebih produktif dan kuharap ini bisa menjadi cambuk untukmu. Aku tidak mengharapkan hasil yang bagus seperti yang mereka lakukan—tapi aku ingin melihat prosesmu. Apa yang kaulakukan sendirian. Aku gagal menjadi motivasimu saat kita bersama—tapi biarkan aku menjadi pendorongmu ketika kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri."

Salah satu bagian dari diri Antonio menggelegak dan bisa saja ia memuaskan jiwa liar abad pertengahannya, dan membuat gelas _cocktail_ yang sedang dipandanginya itu melayang ke lantai dan membuat kegaduhan, tapi di sisi lain, napas Emma yang menyapu wajahnya mendinginkannya perlahan-lahan.

"Katakan _putus_ saja, Antonio, bukan _cerai_ , karena—ini hanya perpisahan sementara ..."

"Tapi, Em—aku—"

Emma memutar wajah Antonio agar berhenti meliar melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sekitar dan memandang wajahnya saja. "Kau pemberani. Aku bebanmu. Lepaskan aku untuk sementara untuk kemudian menyambutku lagi sebagai hadiah dari prosesmu. Dengan lepasnya bebanmu, kaubisa lebih tenang dalam memikirkan langkah-langkah terbaik agar kaubisa keluar dari masalah di tengah-tengah Eropa ini."

Emma menarik tangannya perlahan. Antonio yang mencoba menarik bahu itu kembali, tetapi Emma menggeleng.

"Kita putus, Antonio," ia menyingkirkan tangan Antonio, namun alih-alih menjauh, dia mendekati telinga Antonio, "bukan bercerai. Ikatan ratusan tahun itu masih kujaga. Ini hanya status sementara dan agar kau tidak perlu berbohong pada mereka."

Dia mundur namun Antonio, tak menyerah, mencoba menarik wajahnya. Emma tersenyum simpul lalu menggoyangkan telunjuknya di udara, _tidak, Sayang_. Lalu dia berbalik. _Jangan hubungi aku lagi seperti dulu_.

Antonio termangu di sisi birai.

Suara bibir gelas yang dibenturkan dengan sengaja membangunkannya.

"Jadi kalian sebenarnya bukan hanya pacaran," pemuda yang keluar dari persembunyiannya di ujung balkon yang tak disinari cahaya itu mengerutkan hidungnya. "Mengerikan. Selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya dariku."

Antonio menjangkau kepala lelaki itu. Mengacak rambutnya sambil tertawa getir. "Ada kenyataan yang harus tetap berada di balik tirai," dia mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari balik kemejanya. "Ironis. Ketika aku memakai ini kembali setelah sekian lama, kami harus berakhir dengan cara seperti ini."

"Kalian tidak benar-benar berakhir, Bodoh."

"Oh, ya?" Antonio memandangi cincin emas yang entah sudah berusia berapa tahun—dan ini yang ketiga karena dua yang lama sudah terlalu rapuh, menyerah pada waktu. "Itu terdengar seperti perpisahan sungguhan bagiku. Ada saran tentang bagaimana caraku memulai hari esok, Lovino?"

Lovino mengambil gelasnya lagi dari atas menoleh lagi. "Lakukan apa yang dia bilang. Dia lebih tahu hal terbaik untukmu dibandingkan kau sendiri," di bingkai pintu bertirai yang memisahkan balkon dengan ruang utama, dia berhenti sejenak untuk menoleh, "itu karena kau bodoh, Bodoh."

Antonio tertawa getir, menyisakan senyum miring untuk memberikan kesinisan pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tak berminat untuk kembali ke _hall_ dan menikmati sisa pesta seusai rapat yang sangat diminati Francis serta Gilbert itu. Dia memilih untuk terpekur di birai, memandangi kota Paris dengan pikiran yang terbang ke berbagai zaman, seolah mencari pemecahan.

Padahal dia bisa meretas masalahnya sendiri dengan berjalan maju, memang, tetapi Emma memberikan pukulan yang tak bisa dia tangkis dan atasi luka memarnya dengan mudah.

Lalu ia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tadi dengan gampangnya menyerah.

Yang menjadi masalah, adalah sikap mengalah yang selalu dia pelihara untuk Emma seolah itu adalah barang murah.

Dan ternyata ia terlalu membiarkannya berlarut-larut dan itu membuatnya sungguh-sungguh kalah.

* * *

Antonio mengetuk pintu kamar hotel yang ditempati Elizaveta dan Emma hanya untuk menemukan pengakuan:

"Emma sudah pulang duluan dengan tiket yang tiba-tiba dibelinya tadi malam. Dia bersama Erika dan Mathias, omong-omong. Maaf tidak memberitahumu, katanya, karena dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk Uni Eropa di Brussels secara mendadak. Kautahu betapa sibuknya Emma soal Uni Eropa, 'kan?"

Hanya butuh sejumput akal sehat Antonio untuk mengerti bahwa Emma memang sengaja menghindarinya. Padahal ada sepasang tiket yang sudah Antonio bayarkan agar mereka bisa pulang bersama pada hari terakhir batas waktu pulang nanti.

"Ah, baiklah," Antonio menggaruk belakang kepalanya lagi. "Terima kasih sudah memberitahu."

"Omong-omong," Elizaveta berhenti sebentar menggerak-gerakkan jarinya yang terjalin kesepuluhnya satu sama lain. "Turut sedih atas kalian berdua, ya. Tapi karena, kulihat, kalian berpisah secara baik-baik—buktinya kaudatang ke sini dan dia menitipkan pesan untukmu—jadi ... kurasa sebagai salah satu sahabat Emma aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal dari kalian."

"Apa—ah, da—dari mana kautahu?"

"Tadi malam," Elizaveta menghindari tatapan Antonio. Ia mengangkat bahu. "Ludwig hanya mencarimu yang hilang semenjak pertengahan acara, dan dia bertanya pada Emma. _Mana pacarmu_ , Ludwig bertanya begitu, dan dia jawab dengan cueknya, _dia bukan pacarku lagi, kami sudah putus—jangan bawa-bawa aku lagi di setiap omongan kalian tentang dia._ Begitu."

Antonio mendecakkan lidah. _Wanita itu serius_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kalian, dua orang yang selalu berbuat manis satu sama lain itu jadi putus tapi ... kuharap, yah, hanya yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Ya ..." Antonio melirik ke bawah. "Terima kasih—Liz—aku ... akan pulang—ah, maksudku kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa."

"Hmmm."

Antonio hanya melewati koridor yang tertutup, tetapi dia mulai merasa dia butuh syal untuk musim gugur ini.

* * *

Gilbert berkunjung di pertengahan musim gugur.

"Kau lebih kurus, tahu."

"Oh?" Antonio menjawab ala kadarnya sambil menyeleksi berkas-berkas. "Begitukah?" basa-basi. Karena ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan berat badannya karena belakangan angkanya tidak pernah menunjukkan kenaikan.

"Karena putus, ya?" Gilbert merasa tak ada orang yang akan mengusik mereka, maka dia menaikkan kakinya ke sofa dan berbaring di sana. Membiarkan kakinya terjuntai di lengan sofa dan dia menatap langit-langit. "Turut berduka, Kawan. Ditambah lagi—hmmm—sepertinya pekerjaanmu tambah banyak."

"Kejar target," Antonio berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk dua tumpuk berkas yang baru selesai ditangani separuh jalan. Dia memunggungi Gilbert untuk menuju dinding kaca yang mulai menayangkan senja Madrid. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menyadari, kalung _itu_ masih menggantung di situ. Dia menariknya, memandanginya sebentar. Bagaimanapun, dia belum memiliki hasrat untuk melepaskannya.

"Kerja siang malam, berarti?" Gilbert menenggak kopinya sampai ia nyaris mendongak dan dia menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng itu di depan mulutnya, hanya meneteskan satu-dua titik sisa. "Sampai kapan? Bulan depan kudengar beberapa negara Eropa akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan ... apa? PBB? Aku tidak hafal agenda West."

"Seperti itulah," Antonio kembali duduk, namun kali ini hanya diam di hadapan laporan-laporan dan kajian ilmiah yang harus dia telusuri dan pelajari setelah ini. "Agenda PBB, beberapa sidang dewan harus dihadiri representasi. Aku, adikmu, Francis, Roderich dan Arthur wajib ikut, sementara yang lain opsional. Barangkali keikutsertaanku mereka modifikasi, ha ha ha," sedikit getir. "Agar aku banyak belajar."

"Itu bagus," Gilbert kembali duduk. "Kau akan meninggalkan tanah Eropa biar lupa sementara—"

"Sudahlah, jangan kaitkan aku dengan Emma lagi," Antonio tak mau menoleh. Se-serampangan apapun Gilbert, Antonio yakin lelaki itu punya kemampuan di atas dirinya soal membaca situasi dan raut wajah.

"Ups, maaf," Gilbert terkekeh renyah.

Kaleng kopi tadi masuk ke tempat sampah hanya dengan sekali lemparan, membangunkan lamunan sekian detik Antonio, yang memberikan lelaki itu peringatan, bahwa, ya, _dia harus serius dengan kata-katanya sendiri_. Jangan hanya meniru cara Emma menghindar saja.

Lalu dia merasa seperti badut konyol yang berhasil membiarkan Emma mewarnai konflik kecil ekonomi negaranya dengan hal-hal berbau romansa pahit, yang ternyata dengan lugunya ia setujui pula. Padahal, ya, ia kira ia bisa melakukan keduanya bersamaan; hubungan dengan perjuangan.

"Hei, Gil, ceritakan saat kau ada di balik Tirai Besi."

"... Hah?"

Antonio memutar kursi kulitnya, menghadap Gilbert yang masih seperti seorang bos di atas sofa beludru tersebut. "Kau bersama Liz saat itu, 'kan? Seringkali satu kamar dengannya setiap kali kalian harus menginap di sekitar Moskow atau Warsawa. Saat itu Liz sudah cukup lama bercerai dan kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama—namun di waktu bersamaan kalian juga harus membangun ekonomi kalian dan menyesuaikan diri dengan program-program yang dikendalikan Ivan. Lantas?"

Gilbert cuma mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kami hanya melakukannya ... sebisa kami. Dia berjuang, aku berjuang. Saat kami melakukan kesalahan, kami saling memperbaiki dan dia sering meneleponku di tengah malam dengan modus bertanya soal pekerjaan—padahal dia hanya rindu mendengar suaraku, ha ha ha!"

"Itu tidak mengganggu apapun?"

"Tidak. Malah hal itulah yang membuatku bersemangat karena ... yah, harus kuakui, walau mulutnya pedas dan dia berani menggulingkanku dari lantai teratas rumah Ivan ... dia bisa membuatku berdiri di atas kakiku sendiri."

Antonio menyusuri bibir bawahnya dengan telunjuknya, tubuhnya masih berputar-putar pelan bersama dengan kursi itu.

"Oh. Ya. Baiklah."

"Jangan bilang—"

"Aku keras kepala, memang," Antonio mengeluarkan ponselnya, memain-mainkannya di udara karena dia masih menanti Gilbert melanjutkan, lelaki itu terlihat terperangah dan siap berkata-kata.

"Suasananya berbeda, keadaannya lain, Antonio," tegas Gilbert. "Saat itu aku ada dalam posisi ... baiklah, begini mengatakannya; kau harus punya tongkat untuk berdiri, karena suasana baru dan asing juga sistem yang mengikat membuatmu harus mencari pegangan karena kadang-kadang semuanya terasa seperti pukulan keras—apalagi ketika kau tidak boleh bertemu saudaramu sendiri," suaranya parau saat mengingat wajah adiknya, "tetapi kali ini—kau berbeda. Kau harus melepaskan rantai untuk sementara agar bisa berlari ke arah yang seharusnya!"

Antonio terlihat tak suka. Jika ini bukan Gilbert, sekutunya dalam banyak hal sejak sekian ratus tahun lalu, dia tak akan segan mengusirnya dan memperlihatkan padanya ganasnya sifat yang selama ini dorman. "Aku lebih tahu, Gilbert."

"Terserahlah," Gilbert mendengus, berbaring lagi. "Itu urusanmu dengan Emma. Aku sudah memberikan penilaianku. Sekarang, beritahu aku restoran terbaru di Madrid. Aku lapar."

"Datang saja ke rumahku," ada sela bunyi bip-bip-bip, Gilbert tak perlu menengok untuk mengetahui Antonio masih berkepala batu.

"Ooh, kaumau memasakkan untukku?" Gilbert baru selesai mencernanya, lalu langsung bangkit berbalik.

"Ya, tapi nanti. Halo, Emma?"

Gilbert tahu itu sia-sia. Dia lantas mendengus lalu berdiri. Bersuara nyaring, "Lupakanlah. Urus masalahmu saja, aku cari makan di luar," dia mengangkat tangannya lalu langsung melengos pergi.

"Hanya ..." Antonio langsung berubah sedikit lembek, lalu dia berdeham, "menyapa. Sedang sibuk?"

"Ya, sibuk, Sayang. Maaf, aku sambil mengerjakan sesuatu, ya, pemimpinku membutuhkanku untuk mencoba perhitungan baru tentang hasil sensus demografi oleh swasta yang diujicobakan di Antwerp. Katakan saja hal yang kauperlukan dariku."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan ... lama-lama," dia berdehem lagi. "Apakah kita bisa kembali sekarang?"

Terdengar jeda lama yang terasa seperti selamanya.

Lalu embusan napas. "Maaf, Antonio. Tidak sampai kau berhasil menunjukkan beberapa perbaikan secara keseluruhan."

"Em," ia memandang matahari yang terus turun, seolah ia bisa merasakan geraknya, "Ada banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa melakukannya bersamaan. Dan kautahu—akan lebih baik bagiku jika—"

"Itu mereka, Antonio. Orang-orang di luar sana. Bukan kau. Bukan pula aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pendukungmu yang baik ketika bersamamu, jadi biarkanlah aku menjadi orang yang memburumu agar kaubisa lari dan melakukan perubahan dengan itu. Jangan biarkan aku gagal di usaha kedua ini, 'Tonio."

Antonio sudah membuka mulutnya namun dia terhenti di ruang dan waktu.

"Selamat sore, Antonio, Sayang. Akan kutelepon lagi nanti, ya? Ketika aku tidak sibuk. Selamat bekerja."

Antonio mematikan layar ponselnya lalu meninggalkan benda itu begitu saja di atas meja kerjanya, dan ia melarikan diri ke restoran kecil tak jauh dari kantornya.

Memakan sepiring salad tanpa hasrat.

* * *

Antonio menyusuri trotoar tepian San Fransisco pada awal musim dingin itu. Beruntung sebelum pergi Gilbert memaksanya untuk membawa selembar syal. Dia menolak habis-habisan pada awalnya karena itu adalah pemberian Emma saat mereka menonton acara sepak bola di sebuah stadium di rumah Lovino. Namun karena mereka tak punya waktu lagi karena penerbangan hanya tinggal hitungan jam, dia pasrah saat Gilbert menyusupkannya ke sudut koper.

Ia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah toko, dekat sebuah tiang lampu yang menyala pudar. Di bawah sana ada sepasang manusia yang kemudian berpelukan, mencium bibir dengan mesra, dan saling memagut seolah kehangatan tak pernah cukup untuk mereka. Antonio turun dari trotoar dan melewati mereka. Mengabaikan toko yang sebelumnya mendapat perhatiannya. Toko yang menjual ikan, akuarium, berikut aksesorisnya. Suatu waktu Emma pernah bercerita betapa inginnya dia punya akuarium mini di ruang kerjanya, baik di rumah maupun di gedung.

 _Dia akan baik-baik saja. Akan baik-baik saja_.

 _Tanpa aku_.

 _Maka aku pasti akan baik-baik saja_.

* * *

Mendekati akhir musim dingin, di pesawat dia secara kebetulan bertemu dengan Sadiq. Dan dengan murah hati, penumpang yang berada di samping Sadiq bersedia untuk bertukar tempat dengan Antonio.

Sadiq bercerita tentang negaranya, perkembangan Istanbul juga Ankara, pemugaran beberapa situs bersejarah, dan tentu saja, semua itu merembet ke kisah peradaban lama Anatolia yang ternyata berhubungan dengan salah satu kelompok suku dari Eropa, Keltik, yang membuat Antonio tertarik.

"Bisa ceritakan lebih jauh?"

"Tentu!" Sadiq dengan senang hati menyahut. Dia mereguk air mineral botol kecilnya lalu menatap Antonio di balik kacamata hitam besarnya, "Akan lebih baik lagi jika setelah ini kaumau meluangkan waktumu untuk berkunjung ke negaraku dan kita mempererat kerja sama!"

 _Pekerjaan baru_ , pikir Antonio. Dan ia mengangguk cepat, antusias dengan semangat menyala, "Sangat boleh!"

Dan perjalanan dari New York ke Bern itu mengalihkan fokus Antonio dari hal-hal yang memang tak seharusnya tak dia pikirkan. Mereka berpisah karena Antonio harus ke Jenewa bersama Vash untuk beberapa urusan berkaitan dengan PBB yang dia bawa dari Amerika, dan Sadiq tetap di Bern untuk menjemput diplomatnya.

Antonio mengontak Sadiq setelah urusannya selesai dan, ya, benar, ini pekerjaan baru yang menyita perhatiannya.

* * *

Akhir musim dingin Lovino meneleponnya.

"Aku tahu kisah bodoh kalian sudah selesai tapi kurasa kau masih ingin mendengarnya," Lovino mengunyah keripik keras-keras, yang lalu membuat Antonio tiba-tiba was-was. " _Bella_ datang ke Milan. Dan, ya, kau pasti tak dapat menebaknya—dia makan malam berdua dengan Si Kentang."

Antonio diam saja.

"Oi."

"Bukan urusanku." Lalu Antonio langsung menutupnya.

Dia merasa masih berhak marah namun dia sama sekali tak ingin menelepon Emma untuk memastikan apapun. Emma hanya akan mencibir padanya secara implisit. Dia harus bekerja. Lagi. _Dan bekerja lagi_.

Ia membuka buku tentang makroekonomi. Memasang kacamata. Lalu menekuri kitab itu sampai larut malam.

Dia bangun dengan beberapa ide untuk memberi saran rombakan kepada beberapa perusahaan manufaktur kecil dan menengah agar bisa menjadi lebih besar lalu memberikan kontribusi yang terus menaik untuk pendapatan negara.

Dia bisa bangkit. Perlahan.

Di tengah-tengah pekerjaannya di pukul delapan pagi itu, Lovino—kapan anak ini berhenti membuat ulah?—mengirimkan foto yang dia bilang dia ambil diam-diam dari balik jendela restoran.

Emma dan Ludwig sedang berdiri di depan konter restoran, tangan Ludwig di pinggang Emma yang entah sedang menunjuk menu apa. Bisa dimengerti bahwa mungkin saja itu refleks dari Ludwig karena saat itu restoran sedang penuh dan antrian diisi oleh desakan—tapi Antonio tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponselnya hingga tersusup di sela-sela sofa dan dia kembali ke meja kerjanya, yang tak dia tinggalkan selama hampir dua puluh empat jam.

Di lain sisi, dia berhasil menggambarkan grafik rencana-rencana pembangunan yang bisa kapan saja dia serahkan pada pemimpinnya, namun ternyata Emma—dia rasa—seolah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menenggelamkan diri ke kisah-kisah bersama orang lain.

Berburuk sangka memang, tapi ia tak peduli.

Berikut pula tentang suatu asumsi: ini perkembangan baik atau buruk untuk dirinya? Saat dia melihat ke cermin kecil di seberang ruangan dan melihat pipinya mulai berisi kembali—

— _oh_.

Baik untuk beberapa hal, buruk untuk banyak hal.

* * *

Emma mengiriminya pesan, akhirnya, satu bulan setelah kontak terakhir sejak sahutan-sahutan sederhana ala kadarnya di tengah-tengah grup _chatting_ yang juga dihuni oleh _nation_ lain di bawah nama 'Uni Eropa', dan grup 'keluarga' mereka, _Tomato Gang_.

Tidak pernah ada kontak pribadi sebelum itu.

(Saat itu Antonio berusaha bersikap tenang karena Emma selalu menunjukkan sikap biasa—walau dia jengkel sendiri dengan pikiran-pikiran dan asumsi-asumsi tentang perasaan dan keadaan Emma di sana.)

 _Hai, apa kabar?_

Antonio hanya membalas dengan _baik_.

Tak ada lagi jawaban setelah itu.

* * *

Musim semi itu diawali dengan pertemuan tiga negara. Kanselir Jerman dan presiden Prancis duduk satu meja dengan bos Antonio membicarakan beberapa agenda. Di ruangan lain, dia menghadapi Ludwig dan Francis dengan bahasan yang sedikit berbeda. Antonio membawakan laporan yang Francis minta.

Antonio masih menyimpan rasa sinis dan kesal yang serupa dengan musim lalu ketika menatap Ludwig. Hanya alasan profesionalismelah dia mampu menampilkan tawa renyah dan senyum kecil di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka.

Suasana menjadi serius dan Antonio muak saat Ludwig memeriksa apa yang dilaporkan Antonio di dalam kertas-kertas A4 itu. Dia menggeleng lalu meletakkan dokumen itu ke atas meja dengan sedikit keras. Ia melepas kacamatanya. "Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dari dua musim lalu."

Francis menatap bersimpati. Antonio masih punya sehelai benang yang mengikatnya untuk tetap berada di tempat bagus dan tidak menyalak.

"Dalam bidang strukturisasi sektor bisnis kecil, ini menunjukkan perubahan yang baik. Beberapa jenis usaha baru muncul di daerah pariwisata, dan kucuran dana inovatif untuk beberapa perusahaan menengah akan menjadi harapan yang bagus. Pertahankan yang seperti ini. Langka-langkah kecil akan makan waktu lama, memang, tapi selalu ada cahaya yang berhasil diperlihatkan setiap kali kau berusaha melakukannya."

Antonio mengeratkan jemari-jemarinya yang sudah terjalin satu sama lain sejak awal. Di satu sisi dia puas.

"Tidak ada yang instan, memang," Francis menambahi. "Tapi selamat, Antonio, semoga ini adalah awal yang baik. Aku semakin yakin pada harapanku padamu."

"Terima kasih."

Keluar dari ruangan, Antonio bisa mulai memaafkan Ludwig ketika pemuda itu merangkulnya dan mengucapkan selamat berusaha dengan nada yang benar-benar baik.

 _Aku baik-baik saja tanpa Emma._

 _Emma berhasil dengan cara yang seperti ini_.

 _Ya, aku baik-baik saja tanpa dia_.

Di rumah, Antonio melepaskan kalungnya dan menaruhnya di dalam laci. Dia bisa tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

Pertengahan musim semi, Antonio bermalam beberapa hari di Kiev. Yekaterina menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah.

Antonio yang menginisiasi pertemuan. Tanpa diplomat atau delegasi lain, hanya mereka berdua, dengan tujuan utama untuk mencari tahu bagaimana negara dengan potensi agraria yang masih mengalami konflik ini bangkit dari masalah-masalah. Antonio memilih Yekaterina secara penuh perhitungan, dengan alasan bahwa negara wanita itu memiliki kualifikasi yang sangat pas dengan proyek belajar yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Memang, konflik membawa pengaruh yang merembet ke sana-ke mari," Yekaterina mengajak Antonio menyusuri jalur yang sepi di pinggiran kota, dibingkai oleh kebun bunga matahari. "Cara bangkitnya pun tak semudah kau mengatakan, _kau pasti bisa—kau pasti bisa_! Ada tahapannya."

"Apa kau merasa bahwa tahapan itu terlalu lambat untukmu? Maksudku ... ya, pembagian tugas dalam departemen-departemen dalam pemerintahan adalah salah satu faktor penting penghambat cepatnya perembetan masalah karena mereka berdiri sendiri-sendiri ... tapi tentu saja ada proses penyembuhannya yang lambat ... seperti cara merembetnya masalah itu."

"Ya, sering, itu wajar!" Yekaterina mengangguk cepat. "Sangat sering, Antonio! Kadang-kadang aku merasa sangat khawatir tetapi aku dibangunkan kembali oleh keyakinan bahwa itu pasti hal biasa. Hal _lambat_ itu memang hukum. Masalah yang menyebar dengan cepat dan merusak banyak hal juga baru akan selesai dalam hal lama. Masalah yang lambat-laun menyebar juga, hampir semuanya, memerlukan pembenahan yang tak sebentar."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk, mencatat hal itu dalam kepalanya.

"Yang menjadi masalah utama bukan soal lambatnya proses. Tapi ketika kau tidak berusaha sama sekali."

Antonio tertegun.

* * *

Pulang dari Kiev, dia mendapati selembar undangan diletakkan di atas meja kerjanya. Undangan berbahan luks dengan huruf kanji di sampulnya.

Oh, dari Kiku.

Acara yang diadakan oleh swasta namun berlevel internasional. Hadirinnya mayoritas adalah negara-negara Asia, terutama Asia Tenggara, hanya satu-dua dari Eropa.

Antonio tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya dimasukkan, padahal perwakilan lainnya adalah Jerman yang memang memimpin dalam hal teknologi di Eropa. Mengapa tidak Arthur atau mungkin Alfred saja?

Tapi dia tetap mengemasi barang-barang untuk dibawa.

Dia cukup antusias setelah sadar bahwa dia sudah lama sekali tidak ke Jepang.

Namun yang paling mengagetkan adalah, ketika Kiku meninggalkannya di lobi hotel, dia disapa dari jauh oleh seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari lift, "Antonio!"

Antonio berkedip cepat. Emma berlari lekas ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Antonio mengenali jaket rajut hijau pucuk yang Emma pakai.

Itu benda yang ia bawakan dari Cina sekitar lima atau empat tahun lalu.

"Sa-Sayang?" secara tak sadar panggilan itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya, seolah itu mantra yang sejenis refleks, "kau juga diundang?"

" _Well_ , aku tamu yang diundang belakangan sebagai wakil dari Uni Eropa agar kelak bisa mengimplementasikan apa yang didapat dari pertemuan ini untuk teman-teman satu benua."

"Ya, Nona Ibukota Uni Eropa," Antonio terkekeh kecil, tak menyangka dia bisa sebersahabat dan serileks ini.

"Tak kusangka kau menerima tawaran ini—kukira tidak mau karena satu-satunya teman cuma Ludwig."

Antonio mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Oops," Emma menutup mulutnya sambil tersenyum jenaka seperti kucing, "sudahlah, kurasa aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu. Aku salah satu pemrakarsa pertemuan ini, bersama Kiku. Aku yang memasukkanmu dalam daftar. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan apa yang didapat dari seminar ini—misalnya inovasi di sektor IT?"

"Yaaah, semoga," Antonio hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kapan datang?"

"Baru tadi pagi. Oh, apa kau capek? Perlu banyak istirahat, kah?"

"Mm, aku hanya tidur di sepanjang perjalanan." Antonio megngerakkan bahu. "Ada apa? Mau mengajakku keluar, kah?"

"Tentu saja!" Emma langsung menarik tangan Antonio, "Barang-barangmu sudah dibawakan duluan ke kamar, 'kan? Ayo, ikut aku sekarang. Aku yang bayar apapun itu nanti, oke?"

"Ta—tapi!"

"Ayo kita pergi!"

Emma menyetop sebuah taksi dan menyebutkan alamat dengan bahsa Jepang yang sangat terbata-bata, namun Antonio terperangah.

"Baru belajar sedikit demi sedikit. Percaya atau tidak, Mei yang mengajariku. Setidaknya nasihatnya bahwa membawa buku panduan perjalanan ke mana-mana sangat berguna, yang _e-book_ sekalipun," dia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

"Ke mana kita pergi?" Antonio mencoba bernapas dengan benar. Panjang-panjang. Dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya.

"Sebuah konvensi!"

Masih ada sisa jejak hujan yang tertinggal di pinggiran jalan yang mereka lintasi di Tokyo. Ada banyak belokan yang dilewati, di sepanjang jalan Emma hanya membaca entah-apa-itu di ponselnya, yang Antonio rasa hanyalah pengalih perhatian yang sengaja.

Tiba-tiba saja Antonio merasa berbeda dari yang belakangan ini. Mereka berdua memang bukan lagi pasangan muda yang harus bermanja-manja dengan panggilan atau chat minimal sekali sehari. Dalam keadaan biasa, dua minggu tanpa kontak bukan hal yang asing. Penyebab kadang-kadang Antonio lupa bahwa ada yang telah berubah di antara mereka. Namun sekarang, kadang-kadang tiga hari saja Antonio merasa sangat butuh menghubungi Emma—tetapi ketika mengingat kata _putus_ itu dia lantas langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi gila kerja. Yang utama sekarang adalah keheranannya; ternyata dia bisa bertahan selama sekian bulan tanpa menghubungi Emma. Bagaimana bisa? Seketika ia merasa berbeda dan bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi karena sebelumnya merasa lain, begitu di samping Emma kembali, dia sadar dia kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti yang ditebak, Emma yang lebih antusias pada konvensi tentang robot-robot dan berbagai piranti elektronik. Dia banyak bertanya, dan mencatat atau merekam semuanya. "Akan kuberikan padamu nanti untuk kaupelajari," Emma dengan ringan hati menawarkan.

Satu jam berada di sana hanya terasa seperti sepuluh menit. Antonio pura-pura tertarik dengan sebuah _booth_ yang menyediakan buku-buku tips untuk sektor bisnis teknologi, namun sebenarnya ia hanya mengulur waktu. Ia biarkan Emma berceloteh pada penjaga _booth_ yang ternyata keturunan Inggris-Jepang.

Saat pulang, Emma tampak terkantuk-kantuk. Sadarlah Antonio sekarang, siapa yang paling memaksakan diri di sini.

Tetapi wanita itu tetap mengantarkannya sampai ke depan kamarnya meski mereka mendapat kamar di lantai yang berbeda.

"Em, tunggu," Antonio menarik tangan Emma lagi, mengabaikan ucapan sampai jumpa yang tadi diucapkan lawan bicaranya.

"Hmmm, ya, 'Tonio?"

Antonio menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Emma. Menyandarkannya ke dinding. Mendekati wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan sedikit jarak.

"Mungkin ini saatnya kita kembali."

Dengan khidmat gelengan itu terjadi. Namun Emma melingkarkan tangannya di leher Antonio. "Belum saatnya," dia menutup jarak dengan kecup sederhana. "Aku belum yakin ini waktu yang tepat. Jangan terperdaya karena hasrat sesaatmu, Antonio."

Wanita itu pun menarik diri dan meninggalkan koridor.

* * *

Keesokannya Antonio menghindari Emma. Emma tampak tak mengapa dan santai saja, Ludwig adalah teman bicaranya yang lain.

Namun bohong jika Antonio gagal memerhatikan cara pandangan Emma saat mereka nyaris berpapasan di pintu masuk ruangan seminar. Empati, simpati, rasa bersalah, prihatin, ingin meraih, semuanya terhubung menjadi campuran yang membuat Antonio tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja.

Dia berusaha tak peduli.

Tapi tidak ketika saat dia akan pulang, Emma mengirimkan pesan pribadi padanya, _selamat berjuang di rumahmu kembali!_ —Antonio terpekur di sofa sampai Kiku harus berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

* * *

Musim panas, pantai Catalunya. Antonio dan segelas _infused water_ sedang mengawasi pantai dan menggenggam sebuah buku tebal—sesuatu yang tak biasa di pantai. Tapi mau bagaimana? Alfonso tak bisa datang lebih cepat untuk diskusi di Barcelona, sehingga dia terpaksa menghabiskan waktu kosong di pantai karena tak tahu tujuan harus ke mana.

Air laut stabil. Antonio melamun meski debur ombak dan teriakan anak-anak yang bermain bola di pantai cukup berisik untuk tidak diacuhkan begitu saja.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia terpikirkan tsunami. Bukan berarti dia ingin negaranya mengalaminya, tentu saja. Dia teringat tentang gejalanya, yang pernah diceritakan di sebuah pertemuan bertahun-tahun lalu tentang pentingnya kesadaran dan kewaspadaan atas bahaya bencana di laut. Jika air laut turun tiba-tiba, surut mendadak sampai jauh, maka berhati-hatilah—

—mata Antonio terbelalak.

Buru-buru dia mencari pulpen dari dalam tas kecilnya. Dia menyobek kertas dari notes kumal yang tergulung di dalam sana, dan cepat-cepat menuliskan filosofi tsunami yang baru saja dia dapatkan, sebuah motivasi yang baru saja menjadi jernih di kepalanya. _Sesuatu yang menurun mendadak bisa saja membawa sebuah perubahan besar._

Dia tertegun sebentar. Mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Yekaterina beberapa bulan lalu.

 _Mungkin tidak bisa secepat serbuan tsunami. Ini karena kami menurun lebih lambat dari surut tiba-tibanya tsunami pula. Jadi ini memang bisa seperti tsunami—namun dengan gerak lambat. Ya, akan ada hal besar nanti._

Lantas dia mengurutkan masalah-masalah yang didikte Ludwig tahun lalu. Hutang. Angka pengangguran. Sektor yang terfragmentasi.

Dia menulis apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan dia juga menambahkan solusi baru lainnya.

* * *

Pertengahan musim panas itu, Ludwig masih terlihat kaku dan tak menunjukkan antusiasme berarti. Antonio mencoba menenangkan diri sementara menunggu Ludwig dengan mengobrol tentang pengembangan bisnis minuman ringan bersama Francis.

"Masih sama seperti yang sebelumnya," Ludwig berdiri, namun masih memegang dokumen laporan Antonio. Dia menghadap jendela. "Kalian jalan di tempat."

Antonio menegang.

"Perkembangan bisnis mikro tetap seperti yang sebelumnya, kurang-lebih saja dengan masalah hutang. Tidak ada perubahan berarti. Kalaupun ada, paling-paling hanya penambahan sedikit, di bawah satu persen untuk sektor ini, di bagian sektor baru. Tapi perubahan ini cukup berarti, terutama dalam penurunan angka pengangguran. Dan sektor bisnis kecil ini, yang tak jauh-jauh dari pariwisata, akan menggerakkan pertumbuhan ekonomi dan tentu saja, menambah pemasukan untuk negara jika kalian berhasil memperbesar peluang ekspor barang-barang itu. Itu akan berakhir dengan nasib hutang negara. Lakukan saja hal semacam ini pada sektor perbankan ... dan aku yakin, meskipun lama, kau setidaknya sudah lebih maju dari sebelumnya."

Senyum Antonio terkembang cerah.

 _Aku bisa tanpa Emma_.

"Wooow, bagus, Bung! Aku senang mendengarnya!" Francis menepuk-nepuk punggung kawannya. "Tak semua perubahan akan memakan waktu singkat, 'kan? Setidaknya kau telah berusaha!"

 _Ya, aku bisa_.

"Mungkin kau memang masih tertinggal beberapa langkah dari yang di sekitarmu, tetapi kau tidak berhenti. Ini yang kuharapkan waktu itu."

Lelaki yang menjadi objek pembicaraan itu mengangguk.

"Menurut salah satu orang penting dari negaranya Lim—Singapura—kurang lebih seperti ini; bisnis baru adalah tentang ide. Kita tidak bisa lagi memakai cara konvensional, mengambil hasil dari alam lalu menjualnya begitu saja. Sekarang tentang kreativitas."

"Dan Antonio, kau sudah melakukan beberapa hal untuk itu."

"Hanya perlu sedikit tambahan ... jam kerja dan riset untuk memancing ide-ide kreatif." Ludwig menaruh dokumen tersebut ke atas meja. "Pelaut yang hebat di masa lalu, yang bisa menyelesaikan petualangan di lautan pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu yang hebat di balik meja."

Antonio tertawa kecil. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti harapan kalian."

 _Aku bisa tanpa Emma_.

* * *

 _Aku baik-baik saja_.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 _Ya, aku melakukan hal yang benar_.

Dia meraba lehernya dan menyadari entah sekian lama dia tidak memakai kalungnya.

Dan, ya, tentu saja, dia tetap menjadi Antonio. Bahkan Antonio yang bekerja lebih keras lagi. Tumpukan buku di sisi bantalnya adalah hal yang tidak bisa berbohong. Laptop tambahan yang harus dia beli agar bisa menampung data-data barunya juga merupakan hal yang serupa—dan kantung matanya bukanlah hal yang bisa memberikan keterangan berlawanan pula.

* * *

Hampir mendekati akhir musim panas, Antonio menuju sisi barat Spanyol dan meninjau apa yang baru saja dilaporkan padanya. Bukan perkembangan yang fantasis dan hebat yang terlihat seperti supernova—tapi hanya sebuah langkah perlahan untuk skala besar sebuah negara. Tetapi tetap saja, untuk orang-orang di sekitar, untuk sekian puluh angka pengangguran lokal, itu adalah hal yang cukup luar biasa.

Dia meninggalkan rombongan dewan yang berangkat bersamanya untuk mengasingkan diri. Dia selalu suka menikmati makanan di kafe pojok-pojok gang di mana orang-orang tak begitu mengenalinya dan dia bisa menenangkan diri sesaat.

Dia menghindari sepasang manusia yang sedang berpegangan tangan dan memilih meja yang agak jauh.

Dia sesaat mengingat Emma, namun ketika dia mengeluarkan komputer tabletnya dan membuka hasil riset yang dilakukan oleh sebuah lembaga swasta terhadap sektor perbankan di Spanyol, dia melupakan lebih banyak hal dari yang dia kira.

Dia Antonio yang baik-baik saja sejauh ini.

Dia menonton video presentasi yang dia dapatkan secara online, yang menjelaskan tentang analisis PBB mengenai proyek-proyek perekonomian di Balkan dan perkembangan demografinya. Ada beberapa perkembangan positif terutama dalam berkurangnya perdagangan manusia dan penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang. Video secara otomatis berpindah pada ekonomi paska Marshall Plan di negara-negara yang menerimanya, dijelaskan secara singkat namun padat.

Antonio merenung tentang rencananya setelah ini. Dia telah menemukan cara melangkah yang bagus, ia hanya tinggal menambah kecepatan atau paling tidak; membiarkannya berjalan seperti ini. Dia mencapai kestabilan yang diharapkan. Dan sekarang masalah utama adalah tentang hidupnya yang pasti akan kelabu dan hanya dipenuhi pekerjaan dan pekerjaan dan pekerjaan ...

... lalu untuk apa dia menjalani semuanya jika ia hanya dikendalikan oleh mesin bernama pekerjaan?

Sesekali dia berpikir, barangkali dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu—beratus tahun—bersama Emma, barangkali dia hanya terlalu jenuh, atau barangkali dia hanya ingin pulang kembali ke rutinitas sebelumnya dan apa yang sedari dulu dimilikinya.

... Tapi siapa yang bilang bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja hanya dengan bekerja?

Antonio menghentikan video tersebut.

Emma berhasil dalam beberapa hal untuk dirinya, namun gagal dalam hal lain.

( _Membuatnya tenang dan bahagia.)_

 _(Membuatnya merasa seimbang dan punya tempat pulang.)_

Dia terpaksa pulang dan mendesak dirinya dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain sampai dini hari dan tertidur di meja ... hanya untuk kembali bekerja setelah bangun, untuk melupakan bahwa pertemuan rutin di musim gugur sebentar lagi akan diadakan dan dia tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika menemui Emma.

* * *

Di Praha sepertinya musim gugur telah menunjukkan pertandanya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dikatakan ... datang. Antonio rasa saat dia meninggalkan Madrid, dia masih bisa mencium aroma musim panas.

Dan dia rasa dia terlalu banyak minum. Rumah Anezka untuk jamuan pembuka sebelum serangkaian pertemuan ini sedikit lebih kecil daripada milik Francis tahun lalu, dan hanya sekejap saja ruangan terasa terlalu penuh dan sesak. Barangkali juga karena bagian dalam tubuh Antonio menjadi panas karena minuman. Dia menyelipkan diri di antara kerumunan untuk kemudian menaiki tangga melingkar dua kali. Menemukan jalan menuju balkon.

Tempat yang mirip ... empat musim lalu. Antonio tertegun.

Jika di dalam begitu hangat dan ramai, di sini adalah jurang nadirnya. Angin musim gugur mulai berembus dan Antonio merapatkan lagi letak dasinya.

"Mana, mana?"

"Yang ini, nih."

Antonio memerhatikan ketika pot di ujung balkon diangkat. Matanya memicing untuk mengenali di tengah remang-remang—Anezka ... dan Emma.

"Ooh, aku pernah melihat ini di rumah kakakku! Punya katalog lengkap tentang genus tanaman ini? Aku akan mencari ini di toko di Brussels—eh? Astaga, ada Antonio!"

Antonio hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Akan kucarikan di kamar. Nanti, ya. Suka, 'kan? Kau boleh membawa ini pulang, aku masih punya banyak di salah satu pedesaan."

"Benar? Aah, terima kasih! Akan kupikirkan cara untuk membawanya di pesawat nanti. Agak besar, sih, ya ..."

"Bawa saja memakai mobil, Em," Antonio menimpali.

"Aku tidak bawa—"

"Aku bawa."

Emma terperangah sesaat, lalu dia memandang Anezka. Anezka juga sama-sama heran. "Kau ... mengendarai mobil dari Madrid? Sendirian?"

"Ya. Aku hanya ... yah, menghabiskan waktu di jalanan. Kata orang-orang, mengadakan perjalanan untuk melihat banyak tempat adalah cara cepat untuk melupakan sesuatu."

"Oh—kauingin melupakan pekerjaanmu? Pasti sibuk sekali, ya," Emma menempatkan pot di dekat kaki Antonio. "Anezka ... bukan aku bermaksud mengusirmu karena bagaimanapun juga ini adalah rumahmu," dia terkekeh kecil.

Yang ternyata juga disahut Anezka dengan cara yang sama. "Aku mengerti. Ingin bicara berdua dengan Antonio, 'kan? Silahkan saja. Nikmati waktu kalian," Anezka melambaikan tangan dan dengan cepat tuan rumah, si wujud manusia dari Republik Ceko itu, memasuki rumah kembali.

"Bukan cuma pekerjaan," Antonio mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Ini soal kau, Sayang. Kau gagal."

Refleks Emma menutup mulutnya, namun Antonio menghentikan keterkejutan itu dengan menarik tangan Emma turun.

"Kau berhasil di hal yang kauperhitungkan, tetapi kaugagal mempertahankan hal yang sedari awal sebenarnya sudah kauberikan."

"Antonio, aku tidak mengerti—tolong jelaskan—"

"Mari kita kembali."

"Sayang, ini baru satu tahun—"

"Baru, katamu?"

Emma terdiam.

"Francis dan Ludwig tidak menceritakan apapun padamu?"

Emma memutuskan untuk tutup mulut tentang grup _chat_ rahasia yang hanya berisi dia, Francis dan Ludwig dengan topik yang hanya satu sedari awal. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kemudian. "Belum cukup."

"Yang mengerjakan, siapa? Kenapa kau yang menilai bahwa itu belum cukup? Aku merasa sudah sangat cukup dengan usahaku dan kurasa aku sudah melebihi batasku. Aku sudah hidup seperti robot dan kalau kau membiarkannya—"

"Apa kaubisa menjamin setelah ini prosesmu tak akan mundur karena kembali padaku? Tidak sadarkah apa yang selama ini kaulakukan—"

"Kau meremehkanku atau kau hanya mencari alasan agar kaubisa menikmati waktu luangmu bersama Ludwig?"

"Ayolah, jangan bawa orang lain ke dalam pembicaraan ini!" Emma menepis tangan Antonio. "Sebocah apa kau sampai langsung cemburu pada Ludwig?"

"Emma!"

Wanita itu terdiam. Antonio mendorongnya ke birai.

"Yang buta siapa? Kau mengataiku buta padahal kau sendiri tak mau melihat pada janjiku bahwa aku bisa melakukan keduanya bersamaan; bekerja untuk negeriku dan menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Menjadi orang yang kausebut-sebut dan kaudukung di berbagai kesempatan. Menjadi orang yang dihubungkan denganmu. Dan tidak mengontakmu berbulan-bulan adalah hal yang membuat kepalaku lebih penuh daripada yang pernah kualami sebelumnya. Aku mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang baik, memang, tapi apa yang lebih bodoh daripada memonotonkan hidupmu sendiri?"

Emma menunduk. Tangannya naik memegangi bagian depan jas Antonio. "Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu ..."

"Ya, dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuk diriku sendiri dengan menginginkanmu kembali. Benar, aku egois, sebut saja."

"Antonio! Berhenti membuat semuanya menjadi kacau!"

"Betul sekali, aku sudah mengacaukannya sejak awal, bahkan sejak musim gugur tahun lalu. Terima kasih banyak," lalu dia mundur. Memunggungi Emma. Berjalan dengan pasti.

"Lalu kau berniat untuk memutuskan semuanya setelah ini? Kau berniat untuk pulang sendirian ke Madrid padahal kita bisa melakukan hal bersama di Brussels?"

Antonio berhenti.

"Inikah yang kauperlihatkan padaku setelah satu tahun—kembalinya sifat cepat marahmu yang kukira sudah kautinggalkan saat aku meninggalkan rumahmu beberapa abad yang lalu?"

Tangan Antonio terkepal lantas dia berbalik lagi. Emma masih bertahan, bersandar pada birai.

"Kalau aku gagal memperkirakan bahwa dengan tidak menghubungiku lagi kau akan menjadi lebih baik ... aku minta maaf. Sekali lagi, maaf telah membuat keputusan yang hanya ringan di sisiku dan berat di dirimu ..."

"Jadi," Antonio mengurung Emma di antara kedua tangannya, "Hotel di Praha atau rumahmu di Brussels saja?"

Emma harus mengedipkan mata beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa ini Antonio yang sama dengan yang baru saja nyaris mengamuk di hadapannya. Menanggapi itu, Antonio tertawa—entah renyah atau pasrah—lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menjatuhkannya di bahu Emma.

"Maaf ..." katanya, setelah tawanya reda. "Satu hal yang masih bermasalah di diriku adalah soal emosi. Maafkan yang barusan," dia mengangkat tangan lalu ganti menangkup wajah Emma, "Kau pasti tahu bagaimana perkembanganku. Aku sudah memenuhi persyaratanmu ... sekarang, tolong kabulkanlah permintaanku."

"Kalau kau merasa bisa baik-baik saja," Emma tersenyum mengangguk, "Maka ayo bawa aku ke Brussels setelah ini."

* * *

Ludwig berdeham sebelum menyebutkan negara-negara yang dia sebut memiliki perkembangan signifikan yang berhasil membuatnya terkesan.

"Brazil ... India ... dan," ia memandangi sekeliling ruangan, "tentu saja, China."

Antonio ikut bertepuk tangan.

Memang, gaung atas usahanya tak begitu terdengar, namun saat melihat Emma tersenyum padanya, Francis tetap mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya, dan Ludwig mengangguk dengan guratan senyum tipis di wajahnya ... dia tahu dia telah membuat suatu perjalanan yang mungkin begitu lambat ...

... namun tetap bergerak.

 **end.**

* * *

\- Keadaan ekonomi Spanyol kudapatkan dari ebook dari internet. Bisa dicari tahu lewat google, 'Spanish recent economy'. Bahasan dari bahasa Inggris sangat dianjurkan, karena biasanya up to date dan lengkap. Nama berkas yang kutemukan adalah OECD Economic Surveys: Spain, September 2014.

\- Yang dikatakan Ludwig tentang ucapan seorang ahli ekonomi Singapura itu benar terjadi, aku nonton di Discovery Channel, acara khusus dalam rangka ulang tahun negara Singapura. Sayangnya, aku lupa nama beliau. Bapak, ini ucapan milik Bapak, bukan saya. Hehe.

\- Data negara-negara Balkan yang disebutkan di salah satu bagian juga benar ada, didapat dari internet dalam bentuk pdf. Data tahun 2008, dibuat oleh _United Nations Office on Drugs and Crime_.

* * *

a/n: yap, judul terinspirasi dari duet onew dan jessica tahun 2009. undead song in me lho hahaha :"D dan hu-um...aku menerapkan headcanon bahwa mereka berdua menikah di ratusan tahun yang lalu karena ... ya, ikatan 8D


End file.
